Unsinkable
by hpswst101
Summary: The date was 14 of April, 1912 when Kurt Hummel's life took a drastic change while sailing on the RMS Titanic on its maiden voyage. Klaine. Slight Titanic crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Unsinkable

By hpswst101

Inspired by the fan-made music video on Youtube, "Klaine Goes Titanic."

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine or Burt. Nor the ship and in a way the plot. Enjoy! :)_

He hated this, he hated his drab clothing and the boat and the sea air and the way the stupid foghorn kept sounding, keeping him up at night. But mostly Kurt just hated himself. Why? Why was he born?

He knew something was different about him, all the other boys his age were fancying the girls and flirting with them. Kurt liked their styles, but the women themselves held no appeal to his tastes. Instead Kurt had noticed that his preferences were more towards the male population than the female.

He liked their lines. He liked the wide shoulders, the narrow hips and the straight jaw. His nightly dreams always consisted of some male form lying beside him, snuggled close, breaths hot, fast and shallow on each other's lips.

Kurt Hummel was a homosexual. And he hated it. He hated how he couldn't just ignore these feelings or change them so he can be just as inflamed by the female form as by the male. He'd tried, but just couldn't. He yearned for the one thing he could never have. Even worse was the sheer fact that he couldn't say anything about it for fear of being locked up or killed.

He's heard the stories of men who have taken up with other males, they were never heard from again. Some get lucky and their families send them to a hospital to be corrected, yet none of those seem to come back or if they do, they are never the same. So Kurt did the only thing he could do, stay quiet. Yet it was times like now he had to wonder, if he was so unhappy why stay here? Why not leave?

Huh. What a thought. Why not? Slowly, but surely, he lifted himself up off the bed he had been sleeping on and got dressed. It was late, most people should be asleep by now, and no one will catch him. Glad once again to have his own room, Kurt left the suite, heading for the top deck; footsteps quiet so as not to attract attention.

As Kurt moved to the spot he had noticed earlier in the day, the perfect spot that would let him fall without hindrance, his father's words came back to him.

_"Kurt… I know you're not excited about this marriage to Miss. Constance but we need this… Her family will keep you well looked-after and will help us get out of debts that your mother's sickness had incurred… Oh Kurt please don't give me those eyes, you mean the world to me... Aren't you at least happy that you're marrying into a family that owns a fashion company? I know you enjoy making your own designs..._"

His father did care for him, being the only son from his dearly loved wife did mean the world to his father.

Kurt paused, the railing was cold and wet from the sea where his fingers gripped. Maybe he shouldn't… it would break his father completely to know he has lost his wife to illness and then his son to his own accord. It would break him. Could Kurt do that?

But it was the fear. The fear of being found out, the fear of entering a relationship with a woman he can never love. How could he pleasure her when he desired a form she could never be?

His throat had grown dry and his eyes were stinging from the salt air. He had to do this; it was the only way to save himself. Slowly, very carefully, Kurt took a step in between the railing's bars, letting himself go higher as he touched the cold pole next to him for balance.

The water would be cold, that was certain, but maybe it would all work out, after all he would surely be sent to a warm, fiery place for his affections and taking his own life.

"Wait! Stop!" A voice from behind Kurt called. It was male, a stranger's voice. "What are you doing? Get down from there!" Hearing fast footsteps Kurt hurried the process. _No,_ he thought, _go away!_ He wanted to do this, no he needed to do this, and he didn't want to keep second-guessing himself anymore. He just wanted to be free.

"STOP!" Kurt felt a hand grip the back of his shirt, pulling him back from the railing he was just about to jump over. The person was shorter than Kurt but stronger. He pulled Kurt back, an arm wrapping around Kurt's stomach as another wrapped around his chest. He sensed the stranger's warm breath against his cheek, ear and neck. Kurt felt his knees give out then and fall to the floor, taking the stranger with him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Why did you stop me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" The challenging voice just as sharp as Kurt's had been. Kurt turned his head, wanting to meet this stranger in the eyes and tell him exactly why he should be let go, but he stopped for a second.

Those eyes.

What a color even in the dim light, they look brown, almost like honeyed amber with hazel. How beautiful. Kurt shook his head, getting a grip of himself.

"Because anything is better than my life right now!"

"Oh sure, your life is hell. Try going without food for a couple of days because you can't buy any. Try living in the cold, curled up with several others because you have no place to live and to keep warm. Sure your life is hell." The stranger drawled, not unkindly, more annoyed than anything else, but by the end his voice was soft, the harsh tone gone.

"Try having to please others on a daily basis, no matter what you want from your own life personally." Kurt mumbled in defense. "Try having to live by code, etiquette and harsh rules that if you do one thing wrong you get shunned. Being watched at every second of every day just waiting to watch you fall and then gossip about it behind your back. My life is no less harder than yours." The stranger didn't say anything but his arms loosened and a small bit of warmth that came from the contact seemed to go away, probably from the shared body heat. Nothing more.

"There must be something to live for." _My dad_. But it was also his dad that forced him into this position. Kurt stayed quiet.

"Hey!" Another strange voice called. "Whose 'ere!" The stranger's eyes went wide with fright.

"I've got to go," his voice suddenly becoming low. "Please don't kill yourself once I disappear. It's really not worth it, trust me. I know." And with that the stranger departed, but not before Kurt caught sight of the young man's clothing. They were well worn clothing with a patch in several places, this stranger surely was poor. But he didn't smell or speak like a poor man.

On the contrary he smelled of spice and honey and his voice had not been one of pigeon toed-English. Who was he?

"Who 'Ere!" The other voice called again, the guard, a clear accent shining in his voice. Kurt didn't move from the floor of the ship, the stranger's words haunting his mind.

A/N: So here is the first part of the story and I hope you enjoy the story ahead of you. It's only four parts long or so and is all written so all I have to do is post it. :) _I hope all of you will enjoy this retelling of the Klaine story. Please review, thank you!_

_hpswst101_


	2. Part 2

The stranger hadn't left Kurt's mind for the rest of the night and in the morning Burt, his father, asked the question if Kurt was not feeling well. Kurt shook off the question saying he was fine, just thinking, which he was.

He was thinking about the stranger, the stranger with the warm arms. The man had smelled nice, even nicer than some of the other men Kurt used to board with when he was in school. How odd. Kurt was intrigued. Who was he? Who was this stranger that had stopped him.

The question wasn't answered for quite the while, but the next day, by pure accident they met again.

Kurt had been on the top deck, staring out at the never-ending ocean, it had hardly changed from the familiar waterscape that he was familiar with back home in England. According to the Captain, they would see icebergs soon, but that was still not for a while. Kurt couldn't wait. He had never seen an iceberg before! And still he felt dread. He knew with each mile, with every passing minute on this boat, he was drawing closer to America. The country of freedom, the country that was going to bound Kurt to someone who he was never going to love. Kurt didn't want it. If only he could stop the ship, prevent it from reaching its assigned stop; maybe, maybe then everything will be okay. But he couldn't.

The young man was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of some fuss happening on the lower deck, just down the steps that were next to him.

"Oh come on!" A voice groaned. "Am I really not allowed one peek! I promise I'm not going to steal anything." The voice… it sounded familiar. Kurt pulled away from the railing, walking down a few of the steps as he tried to get a better look.

"Ha! Get away you ruffian! You do not belong here! This deck is meant only for people of first-class!"

"Excuse me!" Kurt cut in, the guard's face turned to him and so did the stranger's. Those eyes, they were the same ones as before.

"Yes?" The guard asked when Kurt hadn't continued on, having been too stunned to say anything at first. Now a lie came up and Kurt quickly uttered it.

"I sent for him. He's my servant. I fetched him to procure me some bath salts for when I bathe later on tonight." The stranger's eyes went wide but he didn't say anything to denounce the lie.

"Oh!" The guard apologized, looking truly sorry as he let his dark eyes turn downcast. "I am truly sorry, sir. I did not know. The boy did not have his identification on him."

"It is quite all right." Kurt easily soothed with a false and easy smile. "Mistakes happen and I will make sure my servant has his proper identification on him next time. Thank you, you are dismissed." The guard looked confused for a second but then left the immediate area.

Kurt made a motion for the stranger to follow him. Once the unfamiliar man was closer, Kurt whispered to him in a low voice. "Stay quiet and stay close behind me." With that Kurt made a quick turn around and continued up the steps back to his original deck, he didn't check to see if the stranger was following him, it didn't matter and it wouldn't be correct for Kurt to be checking his shoulder every ten seconds to make sure his "servant" was with him.

They made their way quickly through the hallways. Kurt had already figured out which hallways were the less used hallways even if they did take a little bit longer. Yet all too soon they were at Kurt's private suite. Checking to make sure the area was void of other humans, Kurt opened the door and let the stranger in.

"Who are you?" Was Kurt's first question as soon as the door closed. The stranger was looking around, eyes wide at all the things in Kurt's suite. It was nothing extravagant, nothing special. The room held a painting of a young Kurt with his mother, and next to it, on the side table, was a notebook that when opened contained drawings of men's fashions. It was the closest he could ever get to showing his attraction to the male form.

The stranger, still wide-eyed, opened his mouth and gave a slight chuckle. "Wow, this is big!"

A long perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose up on Kurt's head. "This room?" He could barely contain the snort that left his nose at the stranger's reaction. "The room stuns you?"

"You have a couch!" The stranger made his way to the small couch against the corner. "It's official, I'm jealous. This room is amazing!" Kurt was starting to wonder if he had been wrong about the stranger, he had heard tales that the lower classes of people were unsafe to be around, and as harmless as this one is acting right now, Kurt couldn't help but remember the strength in the arms that had held him down yesterday.

"Will you please tell me, who are you?" Kurt finally interrupted as the stranger made himself comfortable on Kurt's couch, great now he was going to have to have the couch cleaned. Who knew how clean the man actually was, just because he smelled nice didn't mean anything, right?

The stranger, a happy, almost childlike grin on his face, finally answered the question. "The name is Blaine Anderson, kind sir. And I must thank you for the tour of the deck and your room. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Kurt placed himself on his bed. This man was… strange… he was like no one Kurt had ever met before. "Tell me please, why did you stop me the other day?"

The smile fell from the stranger's face, his eyes closed, almost reluctantly as if he wanted to escape from the memories. "A few years ago a close friend of mine's took his life. He was from a middle-class family, not overtly rich, but not poor either. But…" Blaine sighed, taking a long breath. "He was unhappy with his life, he had big dreams and big hopes, but…" the man paused again opening his eyes, casting a wary look to Kurt, as if he was trying to figure out who Kurt was. Those large honeyed amber eyes staring deep into Kurt's. "Suffice it to say, the family did not like his dreams, they wanted him to go into accounting or banking, something solid like that. They broke him and so he took his life." Kurt was missing something, there was a piece the stranger was leaving out, but Kurt didn't pry. Not when the stranger had turned away, eyes closing to hide the moisture Kurt was starting to see.

Was it a tale he wondered. No he decided, no, it wasn't a story to be used for sympathy. The stranger hadn't even known Kurt last night. Why would he make it up?

"I'm sorry-"

"Doesn't matter anymore." Blaine sat up a bit more on the couch. "It's in the past."

Kurt didn't know what to say. What do you say to a complete stranger whose friend had committed suicide? "And…" Kurt started cautiously, drawing the stranger's attentions. When Kurt didn't continue Blaine gave him a small nod of the head, letting Kurt know he could ask. "What were his dreams? Do you know?"

Blaine shrugged, a somber tone coming to his voice. "His dreams were like anyone else's. He wanted to be able to love another person of his choice, not someone of another's choosing."

"And you?" Kurt continued when he noticed the confused look on the stranger's face. "What are your dreams?"

"My dreams." Blaine gave a mirthless laugh. "Not quite sure, but the idea of being a singer sounds nice at times; traveling and seeing the world. Finding the person I can be with for the rest of my life and not have to worry what others think or say."

"At least you have the freedom to find her," Kurt sighed. Falling in love. It sure sounded nice. Finding your soul mate sounded even better. "As soon as I get to America I'm getting married."

"I would say, 'Congratulations' but something tells me you would not appreciate it as much." The stranger was right, and a small smile covered the other man's face.

"No. I've never met the woman before."

"And you believe you will never be able to love her?"

"I know I can't. Or at least," Kurt paused. How much should he let on? This stranger seemed nice and open enough, but then again, a bear looked pretty friendly too until you angered it. "Not as she would wish."

"Having an affair under mummy's nose?" The stranger joked. Kurt's eyes narrowed distastefully at the remark. The stranger seemed to pick up that he said something wrong. "I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "That was out of line."

"Quite." Kurt replied darkly. A silence fell between the two, the clock on the other side of the room, continued to click away. "My mother is dead."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied, sounding truly sorry. "That's hard."

Kurt gave a small shrug. He was used to it, truly he was. "It's fine." Picking up his sketchbook Kurt browsed through his work.

"What are you looking at?" The stranger finally got up out of the seat, making his way over to Kurt's side to peer at the book. Kurt didn't shy away as he usually did when a stranger came near.

The smell, a smell of honey, spices and something unfamiliar and yet exceedingly desirable came to Kurt's senses. He could feel the stranger's heat ghosting across Kurt's skin as the other male leaned down a bit to peer at the sketches. Kurt had to restrict his airflow, feeling his heart speed up and beat loudly in his chest. Why was he reacting like this? Sure there were some men that when he looked at them he felt a desire to touch, to feel, to smell, to i_breathe/i_ them in. But with this man… He had never felt such a desire to actually want him. To touch and whisper into his ear words he would never say to anyone else. To run away with this stranger. Why? Why was he feeling these feelings?

"Their amazing!" Blaine took the notebook out of Kurt's hands, moving slightly away from Kurt. "I mean the detail level you put in to these drawings is astonishing." Turning a bit to stare at Kurt whose face was starting to flush from the praise being said of his work. "Hey if you ever want a model on this voyage, give me a ring and I'll be more than willing to come."

"Their nothing. Just drawings I do in my spare time."

"Their still beautiful." The awe was undeniable in his voice, eyes wide in disbelief. "If I had the money I would wear this stuff."

"What is that you do?" Kurt rolled onto his stomach, wanting to hide something that if the stranger noticed could raise some very awkward questions.

"I sing, when I can. Other than that I'm more or less than a jack-of-all-trades. I've done different jobs over the years, trying to find a way to bring in money and such."

"How is that you came to be…" What was he? He couldn't be so poor as not to afford a ticket on to the voyage, and yet poor enough to warrant poor clothing. This was quite a conundrum.

"Poor?" Blaine easily filled in, looking at another sketch, with those same wide eyes. "I left home. It wasn't safe for me after my friend died."

"But if it was a suicide-"

"They blame me for changing him, for steering him away from the path he was supposed to be on." Kurt felt his eyes soften at that.

"Did you?"

Blaine turned to him, meeting solid, firm and open hazel brown eyes. "The only thing I can be guilty of is giving him some happiness for a time. I knew him my whole life but we didn't become… friends until a month before his death." Kurt felt his curiosity peak at the hesitation in Blaine's voice. What was the stranger keeping from him?

"It sounds harsh." Blaine answered with a slow nod.

"So I left before they could get me and I've been on the run ever since." The notebook closed, filling the suddenly quiet room with a loud clap. "Here. They truly are beautiful."

Kurt didn't say anything as he took back the book. From outside the trumpets blew, it was time for lunch. "Well," Blaine said as he placed his hands into his pockets. "I guess I should go."

"I guess so." Blaine placed a hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it. "Wait, Blaine." The other male turned around, meeting Kurt's gaze. Kurt felt his cheeks start to heat and looked down at his palm. "Can I… Can we… I mean…" Taking a deep breath Kurt looked up and into Blaine's eyes again. "I would like to see you again." Kurt offered, Blaine gave one long blink of his eyes before giving a slow nod of his head.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you again… I still haven't learned your name by the way."

"Kurt." The smile, a happy almost teasing smile came on to Blaine's face.

"It would be a pleasure to meet you again. If you ever need me, look for me on the fifth deck!" Blaine opened the door but before he could even step a foot out Kurt called his name again.

"How about the library? After lunch?" Blaine paused, a quirky smile coming to his face.

"Do you not want me to leave, is that it?" _Yes, _thought Kurt_._

"Do what you want you will anyways, I was just merely suggesting." No, he wanted to see Blaine again. Blaine was interesting. Blaine made him smile, a hard feet considering how dark Kurt's life was. Blaine left, with a promise to meet him after lunch in the library and a wide smile on Kurt's own face.

_Hmm... So Blaine over here has a mysterious past hmm... I wonder... ;) I love being the writer and knowing everything!_ _Anyone want to make some guess about Blaine and his friend?_

_Any ideas of what might happen to the two? And please feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter. And trust me, all of you will love the next chapter. :) Please review guys!_

_hpswst101_


	3. Part 3

His father had noticed that Kurt was much more active during lunch, and that he was smiling. A smile so bright that Burt had asked if Kurt's cheeks were hurting from holding it for so long, they were hurting a bit but Kurt didn't care. He had met the stranger again, Blaine, and he was going to meet him again after lunch. Kurt couldn't wait and quickly finished the elegant meal before running off towards the library.

He made it there and then realized a mistake. What if Blaine wasn't done eating? And now that he was here, the even bigger question of where in the library were they going to meet? It was so big! It was much bigger than Kurt was expecting it to be with tall bookcases aisle after aisle. Deciding to just go through the aisles to see if Kurt could possibly find him, Kurt started to walk around.

The library had quite an impressive amount of literature but as Kurt moved down the aisles he was starting to wonder if he would ever find the other man.

_"Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we're gone."_

Kurt turned to go down the aisle that held the man singing the song. The song was unfamiliar to him but as he peeked around the corner, he found the person singing it was not. There sat Blaine.

"_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time to hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on."_

"That's beautiful." Kurt didn't even realize he said that out loud until the singer jumped and turned sharply, his wide hazel eyes open wide with surprise and embarrassment. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's blush. "You have quite a voice Blaine."

"Thank you." Blaine looked down, hiding his red face. Kurt felt his own face start to heat a bit too and looked away. "Had a nice lunch?"

"It was fine. And yours?"

"Small but adequate." Blaine smiled warmly and looked back up. "So can you tell me why exactly are you marrying a person you do not love and have never met? And how do you know that you will never love her?"

"Her family is wealthy and my mom died of a sickness that drained a lot of our own funds so this is more or less a match of business so my Dad can get out of debt. It's a noble reason really all things considered. Many a match has been made as such over the years. But how do I know I will not love her?" Kurt picked up one of the books on the other side of the aisle. It was about fashion. "I might come to love her as a person but as a wife? As a woman I'm supposed to be attracted to?" Kurt paused, how much should he say? How much can you give before you give too much and get in trouble thus for it? "It will be difficult and I am very pessimistic about it." Blaine nodded his head, not saying anything. What was there to say?

"If you could? Who would be the person you would marry?" Kurt felt a heated gaze on the back of his neck, and turned around. Blaine was staring at him, something deep glistening in those eyes. His throat was starting to close up and his mouth was starting to dry but Kurt opened his mouth to answer.

"Someone with a good soul and a wish to be with me no matter what." The stare didn't go down and Kurt felt his palms start to sweat, his heart started to beat fast. "I honestly don't want much in my life other than to have someone who I can love and who will love me in return regardless." Those eyes, there were other colors in those eyes: green, a mixed hazel with honey, mead color eyes. Kurt struggled to stay up on his feet as he felt his knees get a bit weak. What was that stare? Why was Blaine staring at him like that? And why, in all sanity does Kurt just want to reach forward and press himself against Blaine as he let their lips meet. But he couldn't do that, not here, not with Blaine, not with anyone.

"Kurt?" Blaine breathed out. He was close, not too close for society's standards, but near, not near enough for Kurt's taste though. "Who is it that you desire?"

_You_. Kurt wanted to say, but he held his tongue, favoring to shake his head instead. "I… I can't say…"

"Trust me, Kurt." Blaine's breath against Kurt's face, closing his eyes Kurt tried to stop the feeling of his body reacting to Blaine. "If there is _anyone_ you can say anything in front of about this, it's me. Who is it?"

_Men… _Kurt thoughtbut shook his head instead, unable to say it. He didn't know this man and even though he found his personality appealing.

Kurt relived the memory of when the man had first walked into his room and peered at his notebook. Those eyes showing so much childlike wonder and emotion. Those heated eyes that made Kurt quake and want to succumb to so many desires he had kept hidden for so long now.

"Tell me," Blaine whispered. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder's, the other holding on to his hips as Kurt's knees finally caved on him. "Tell me."

"I want a male."

There was a long pause and Kurt had a moment of panic. Great! Now he was going to get it as Blaine is going to hightail it out of here and start telling people and-

"So do I." The voice, Blaine's voice, whispered back, hot against his ear and neck. "So do I."

_I am very sorry for getting this to you guys a week late. I don't know what happened, the weekend just kept slipping by but I've got it to you know so everything is okay, right? _

_I hope you are all enjoying this story. T__he next chapter is a long one and the last chapter before the epilogue. I am also warning that the next chapter will have the same amount of inappropriateness as the James Cameron movie. Just forewarning, a lot of stuff is implied. I hope you will continue reading it though. _

_Almost done! Let me know what you guys are thinking._  
_hpswst101_

_Disclaimer: The song Blaine is singing is the theme song from Titanic, "My Heart Will Go On."_


	4. Part 4

Part 4

They were back in Kurt's stateroom, semi-dressed and cuddling as both of them calmed down from their exploration of each other's body.

Their breaths were in tune with one another, warming each other's faces as their arms were wrapped around another. Blaine leaned in close to Kurt, nuzzling his nose. "You are truly amazing Kurt. I have never met anyone quite like you."

Kurt didn't respond to that, instead he felt something gripping his stomach, gripping his being, something that just made everything about this feel wrong. Closing his eyes Kurt let out a held breath. Why did society condemn these feelings he felt for Blaine? Why does he need to hide these desires for fear of being hurt? Why must people condemn love like this?

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice interrupted Kurt's dark thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Opening his glasz eyes, Kurt met Blaine's. "Just thinking, wondering." Blaine began to fondly rub the pad of his thumb against the small blush that came across Kurt's cheek. Kurt then moved his head off of Blaine's shoulder, moving his arm to support himself as he stared down at Blaine. "I hate this feeling that anyone at any moment can come in and see us and tattle and we'll get in trouble one way or another. I hate that we have to hide and I can't tell anyone about this, about _us_. I hate that so many others out there can be together, can be seen in public with one another and yet we can't be like that. And these feelings…" Kurt shook his head, trying to come to terms with those feelings, what those feelings of heat, excitement, love, devotion, care and passion were telling him to do. "But these feelings I have, right now with you, I want to live them. I never want them to leave me, leave my body, leave my mind ever." His closed eyes now opened meeting and holding Blaine's. Kurt drew near to Blaine, lips hovering, ghosting, just above Blaine's. "I just want you, and your touch, and your breath… I don't want you to ever leave me."

Blaine leaned up, brushing their lips together before pressing his warm, strong lips against Kurt's. "And I don't want to leave you either, Kurt."

The soft, chaste, loving, kisses quickly morphed into passionate, feverish hot ones. Blaine's hand tracing Kurt's torso as Kurt's own traveled down to the other male's thigh.

Then there was a loud knocking sound. "Kurt! Can I come in?" It was Burt. Both men let out a soft cuss as they suddenly sprung apart, looking for some of the clothing they had disregarded earlier.

"Just a moment, Dad!" Kurt turned to Blaine, gesturing for him to hide in the large closet, the singer did so and Kurt quickly threw on a robe over his clothes, hiding the messy and disoriented clothing.

"You can come in now." Kurt had to mentally calm himself down, making sure his movements were slow, so as it didn't seem like Burt had actually interrupted something.

"Kurt you do realize how beautiful it is outside, right?" Yes, he had noticed, but he couldn't be with Blaine out in the open air, and he wanted to be with Blaine.

"Yeah, I just… I just didn't feel like going outside. I mean the landscape doesn't change Dad. It will always look the same until we draw closer to America." His father, a man just a little bit above prime now with a bald head and kind laughing eyes, gave a smile and took a spot on the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Aye, true. But the fresh air will probably be good for you anyways." Kurt didn't respond to that, his father was probably right about that. "In either case, that's not why I've been trying to locate you." Kurt looked up from the notebook he had been drawing in, the image only in the beginning of formation. Just a body laying horizontal for the most part. "I received a telegram from the Constances', just a couple of minutes ago. They will be meeting us on the peer once we dock in New York." Kurt nodded his head, somber.

"Kurt," Burt's voice was sad and troubled. "I know you don't want to marry her, but keep an open mind, maybe you might be able to love her. Not right now, but maybe in a few years you might." Kurt nodded his head, he probably could love her, love her as a person, but not anything more than friend. He desired the hot, strong touches of a man much more than the soft, silkiness of a woman. "Kurt." The young man looked up, meeting his father's eyes. "I love you, I'm not trying to be a mean, unloving person, but I think this family will honestly be good for you. You are the world to me Kurt, never forget that."

"I know." Kurt agreed, closing the notebook and setting it aside. "I know Dad. I just…" _Don't want to marry her_, Kurt thought but said out loud instead. "I was hoping to find someone, fall in love and then get married. Not the opposite." Father and son gave each other weak smiles at that. Kurt looked away from his father a bit, to the closet still containing Blaine, quiet and out of sight. "I guess you can say that I just want a romance"

From outside the dinner whistle blew. Burt looked outside for a bit before focusing back in on his son. "Time for dinner. Should I wait for you?"

"Oh, no!" Kurt quickly cut in. He really did not want to get changed and dressed with his father in the room, plus Blaine. "I'll meet you down there in a couple of minutes."

Burt nodded his head and opened the door to leave, following the other many people heading towards the dining area when Burt turned back, "I heard from one of the porters that he saw you hanging around with another male your age or so."

_Crap._ Kurt thought, someone_ had_ seen them. "Just a friend I made on the ship, Dad. Nothing to worry about."

Burt shrugged. "Okay. Just wanting to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine Dad." Kurt gave his father a wide, happy smile.

"Good." His father gave his own small smile back. "It's nice to see you smiling again, Kurt." And with that Burt left his son's room, closing the door behind him shut. The young man leaned back, relieved that the danger of Blaine being found out was gone. Now, the closet door opened slightly, the other man's curly brown hair poking out from behind the closet's door.

"I can come out now, right?" There was a teasing, well-meaning smile on the man's face at that. Kurt nodded his head, a finger ever so elegantly curving, gesturing for Blaine to come near, his new friend came near, a happy smirk on his face as he perched himself on either side of Kurt, hands trapping the taller and broader male under him onto the bed. "Good."

Kurt didn't respond to the statement as Blaine placed his lips on top of Kurt's, a soft, languid kiss. Warmth spread through Kurt's body and the feeling of heat, of excitement, of passion, and something enticingly sweeter filled him, making his toes curl and nose scrunch. No… he was never going to feel this feeling around Mary.

"Can you skip dinner?" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's mouth. "Do you think you're father would mind too much if you had dinner… say oh down in third class with me?" An easy, calming smile stayed on his face as he pulled away a bit. Kurt's eyes slowly opened, meeting warm, amber eyes that were laughing, ready for excitement. Burt probably would be a bit bothered to not see his son at dinner, especially after hearing Kurt saying he would be there, but at this precise minute, the young male hardly cared. He was ready for a change of scenery.

The topics that frequented the dinning table were all the same and hardly changed from the day before. Kurt wanted, _needed_, something different, wanted to see what life was like on the other side. So he went with Blaine, following him all the way down to the dinning room in the third class section. But as they made their way down, Blaine pulled Kurt a bit away, away from the stairs leading down towards the bottom of the ship.

"Come on I want to show you something," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. His hot breath warming Kurt's skin and causing Goosebumps to appear up and down his arm, Kurt hardly complained, letting the other male take his wrist as Blaine lead him to the bow of the ship.

"Blaine where are you taking me?" The air was cold and sharp against Kurt's skin, it was refreshing, it was alive. The feeling of the cold air whipping through Kurt's hair, blowing it into his face at certain times and then watching Blaine, watching Blaine's own curls dance, jump and leap in the wind... The sun was starting to set, dinner would have surely started by now, everyone would be in the dining rooms, no one would notice the two young men about.

"To the most amazing place on this boat." With a chuckle Blaine took him to the very front of the boat, where the two railings on either side that surrounded the ship, merged back together into a V shape, splitting the wind and water apart, helping the ship go faster. "Come on, climb up on the railings a bit."

"Blaine!" Kurt shook his head, eyes casting nervously around. "Won't someone see us?"

"Everyone's inside for dinner, Kurt. Besides, it's not like we're doing anything wrong. Now come here and trust me." Did Kurt trust Blaine? Trust him well enough to know that Blaine wasn't going to throw him over board or if he was to lose balance, would catch him? Yes, yes Kurt did trust him and with that sure thought he stepped on to one of the bars on either side of the V, Blaine's hand resting on the small of Kurt's back for support.

Slowly, Kurt stepped up to the second level and felt Blaine behind him, lightly holding on to his hips, head perched on Kurt's shoulders as Blaine followed right behind him.

"Now hold out your arms," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. The wind was frightfully cold and sharp. It came past Kurt so strong that he was sure that if he was to let go, he was sure to fall, but Blaine had said to trust him, and Kurt did. Slowly he let go of the bars and moved his arms out so they were perfectly straight, Blaine now holding on tightly to Kurt's hips.

Kurt felt his heart breathing so fast, he was sure it was going to explode right out of his chest. He marveled at the contradiction of feelings; the feeling of the rushing cold wind against his body and the dizzying, warm permeable feeling of Blaine's touch slowly seeping through his skin and through his body, warming him to the very core. It was exhilarating. Letting out a shuddering breath, a magical laugh also escaped from his lips.

"Oh My God," Kurt gently breathed out, the smile that stunned his cheeks was now starting to hurt but whether that was from the wind or the smile itself, he wasn't quite sure of. All that he knew was that he never wanted to forget this feeling, ever. "This is incredible, Blaine!"

"I know." The voice warmed Kurt's ear, moving straight to his core and joining in the touch there. "Sometimes the world's most amazing feelings come from when you take a slight risk and just let go." Yes. Yes Kurt could believe that. "Come on," Blaine whispered as he let his own hands travel up Kurt's torso, across his arms to his hands before pulling them back in, back to hover right over Kurt's chest. "The fun is not over yet." And with that Blaine slowly started to pull away, gently helping Kurt down from his own exhilarating spot. Kurt didn't want to leave, didn't want to leave that spot that made him feel like he was flying, untouchable, and yet, was so close, so intimate, with Blaine. Kurt was never going to forget it.

They left the perch, but Blaine, mischievous smile still intact, brought Kurt down below the decks towards where the third-class passengers were. A few decks down, Kurt could hear the laughing and playing of music. A happy jig like music, that made one's feet want to take flight. "Is that where we're going?" Kurt asked, curiously.

Blaine could only smile as he nodded his head and opened the door, the music got louder and Kurt was greeted with the sight of a large gathering of people all crowded around together, many on the dance floor, dancing away to the beat as they spun in and out and even many more by the bar and by the tables, drinking, playing games and all together making merry. "Come," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Let me show you how fun life can truly be if you let it." And with that Kurt was spun onto the dance floor, the two of them laughing as they danced together. They weren't nearly as intimate as the other couples on the dance floor, not nearly as close as Kurt wished they could be, but they were close enough. Close enough that their hands would occasionally touch and their feet would brush as they danced around each other. Kurt had never felt so alive before as he did then, dancing along with all the other third-class passengers.

Hours later, and a few drinks too, the "dinner" came to an end. "Come on Blaine." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, his mind was a little fuzzy from the alcohol. He had been wanting to ask, wanting to do this for a while now. Why not take a chance? "Stay with me tonight… I… I…"

"You what Kurt?" They were alone, in a private corridor together, Blaine was close, close enough that as he breathed those words, Kurt could feel the breath on his skin, could feel the flow across his cheeks, reaching and curling next to his ear, resting there for a moments time before the words actually registered in his mind.

"I… I want you to stay with me tonight… I… I want to draw you, if you'll let me."

Blaine smiled, that same mischievous, happy, but all together loving look entering his eyes as he stared at Kurt. "I would be happy to."

Kurt shook his head, yes that was what he wanted, but… "Blaine I want to _see_ you. I want to draw you…" God, why couldn't he say it, why couldn't he say just a small little word? Simple, because if he drew it, if someone found it, there would be trouble to pay if someone realized it was of Blaine and even more astounding, that Kurt had been the one to draw it. But he wanted too, wanted to have something to remember by, something that would always remind him of here, of now, of this moment where everything was just as it was supposed to be. "I want to draw you nude," Kurt finally breathed out, he looked away, heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment as he added softly. "If you'd let me."

Blaine didn't say anything right away and Kurt wasn't sure what was more freighting, the sheer fact that Kurt had said what he had desired or that Blaine hadn't said_ anything_.

Kurt felt a pair of hands cup his face, bringing it to face Blaine's as their lips met in another heated, loving kiss. "Yes," Blaine whispered right before their lips had touched. "Yes, you may."

Back in Kurt's private stateroom, Blaine was back to his normal reclining position on the couch, except this time, nothing was hiding. His clothes had been set aside and Kurt had taken up his pencil, drawing the man in front of him in careful, precise strokes. He had never had this chance before. Never had been given the opportunity to actually sketch the male physique other than his own body.

Blaine was well proportioned in the torso, a slight splattering of hair on his chest that followed, moving down his chest towards his stomach and then further down.

Kurt gently brushed a lock of hair back from his face, this was purely professional, no matter what his lower body parts were telling him to do.

Blaine's curls had been the hardest to draw, Kurt having trouble catching the bouncy looseness of the hairs while trying to keep them defined and proportioned to everything else.

Kurt though thought he did an excellent job on the legs, Blaine's calves were well developed and his thighs were defined and muscular. Blaine Anderson was a handsome man.

After what felt like hours Kurt was done and he passed the drawing to Blaine for the other's approval. Blaine looked at it, stunned before looking back up at Kurt, a tear was starting to appear in those decadent, warm amber eyes. "This… This is the nicest… The most beautiful… Thank you."

Kurt felt a blush come to his cheeks at the praise. "It was nothing."

"And so humble too," Blaine gave a light chuckle, before moving towards Kurt and placing an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. "It truly is stunning."

"Well the subject is quite beautiful in of itself." That made Blaine blush and Kurt gleam with pride and fondness even though his breath was racing from the kiss.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Their lips met again and the drawing was put off to the side, Blaine instead straddling Kurt's lap as they continued to kiss and hold each other. Holding each other so tightly and then it was starting to get hot, the touches were becoming hotter and Kurt himself was starting to feel ridiculous in the amount of clothing he was wearing, slowly, but surely, Kurt's own clothes started to join the pile building on the floor.

Blaine was there cupping his face, sucking on his lips and on his tongue, waves of adrenaline rushed through Kurt's body. His nerves were on end when Blaine, with just the trail of a finger, traveled downward on his spine. Kurt was lost to the feeling.

Close to two hours later, Kurt and Blaine laid on Kurt's bed, together, utterly spent, but happy and content. Blaine's hand was wrapped around Kurt's torso, rubbing lazy circles into Kurt's own pale, but soft skin. Kurt's head rested on Blaine's shoulders, he was now feeling a bit sore, never having been touched like that, but he hardly cared right now. Now the only thing that mattered was that Blaine was here with him, right now, he can worry about the consequences later but for right now, right now, he was too relaxed, too calm, and honestly very sweaty to really do anything about it.

"We should probably take a shower." Kurt said causing Blaine to chuckle, Kurt's head move up and down as the laugh rolled through him.

"Probably," Blaine considered before nuzzling Kurt's face and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Kurt let out a low moan as he felt Blaine's lips start to suck on his lower one.

It was there then gone, but the strength of it was all too real to be denied by anyone. Kurt and Blaine separated, eyes nervous as they looked around the cabin.

"Think it was an earthquake?" Blaine muttered.

Kurt shook his head, "On the ocean? We wouldn't be able to feel it." But then both turned silent as they looked out one of the few windows in the room. It was an iceberg. They looked back to each other as they both realized what had just happened, they had been hit.

"Maybe it's just a scratch?" Blaine offered, trying to squelch the fear that slowly was starting to build between them.

"I doubt a scratch would make that big of a hit against the hull." They met each other's eyes and quickly left the bed. They were outside of the stateroom within minutes.

It was late, unbelievably late at night, midnight, most people who had been asleep were now waking up due to the sudden hit the Titanic took.

As he and Blaine rushed through the decks, they passed by the ship designer, captain and a couple of engineers, all were talking in hushed and worried tones as they moved down the stairs to the engine room. The two young men caught a bit from their conversation.

"… bigger than expected…"

"Filling up too fast…"

"… start evacuations…"

"… have two hours…" And with that the older men were gone.

There was a tough silence for many minutes as the two young men digested this info. Kurt was the first one to break the silence between them, his voice soft. "We should probably get to the lifeboats." Blaine shook his head.

"Not all of us are going to make it." Kurt looked at Blaine, confused. Why couldn't they?

"What makes you say such a horrible thing?"

Blaine looked down for a moment before coming up and meeting Kurt's eyes, sadden and disheartened. "There are only a handful of lifeboats, probably enough for a quarter of the occupants on this ship. I'm not going to make it. Especially when they'll be ordering the people in, first class will have priority going to the women, children and the older folk, and then second class- women and children and then finally third class. I won't be able to get on. You might, you're first class, but I won't." There was a small sense of resolution and acceptance behind Blaine's eyes. Kurt was floored, how could he be so cynical about this?

"Maybe they have more hidden somewhere that we just can't see?" Kurt offered, trying anything. This was never the plan he had for dying; he was supposed to live to an old and relatively content life. The plan was never to be so exhilarated, to feel so free and alive, and then to have it all taken from him, right out of his grasp. There was still so much out there that Kurt wanted to do wanted to participate in, but he had wanted Blaine to be around too. To cheer in the joy together, to cry together during the rough parts, but to always be there, near him. In sickness and in health.

Blaine looked at him, steady eyed, the answer was written plainly, there were no extras, and if there were, they would not be enough. "Get to the boat, Kurt." Blaine gently nudged him. "Find your father and get out of this sinking ship. Save yourself."

"But what about you," Kurt asked. Why were his eyes burning? There was so much tumbling within him, he wanted to yell, to scream, to hit something, throw something else, to kiss and hold Blaine, telling him not to lose hope because they were both going to get out of this alive. They had too.

"I told you Kurt." There was a crack in his voice and Blaine's eyes held a delicate, bright sheen to them. "I can't survive. This is my end."

"Blaine stop being such a stick in the mud about this!"

"Well sorry for being a realist, Kurt." There was the crack again. Kurt felt his own throat start to close up, on him. "Live a life, please." Blaine begged. "Go to wherever the wind takes you, don't let yourself be caged up in a pretty place to stay where you have no freedom. Live and see the world. Experience and let loose, don't stay confined. Please don't." And with that, Blaine placed a light kiss on Kurt's cheek before disappearing, moving away from the first-class passenger.

From overhead the announcement was made for everyone to go towards the passenger boats in a calm and orderly manner.

The overheard conversation came back to Kurt. Two hours.

Kurt had barely been alive for twenty-three years and all of that was going to be wiped away in the two hours. He could feel the people pass by him, all racing to leave the sinking boat and yet, all Kurt could do, was watch where Blaine had disappeared to. Kurt felt incredibly sick now; there was a sharp feeling of being punched in his gut, and the way his stomach turned.

Two hours.

Two hours to live if he stayed on the boat. Two hours left to breathe, breathe in this panicked air, two hours left to remember and rejoice.

Blaine. Blaine had showed him so much in just a day or so. Taught him there was so much more to life than was originally open to him. Blaine had taught him the feeling of being touched, taught him to look around, trust and too see the world under a different view, dancing, the flying feeling at the bow of the ship. Kurt never would have guessed these things were even possible without Blaine.

Blaine.

And with that in his mind Kurt made his decision.

_A/N So what do you guys think is Kurt's decision? Next week will be the epilogue and its not even a page long. : ) Personally I think the epilogue is the best part of this story._

_Tell me, what did you guys think? Did you like this chapter? Yes or no. Leave me a review guys, it would be greatly appreciated! : )_


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was September 5, 1985. Brock Lovett and his two fellow crewmembers, Bobby Buell and Lewis Bodine, found the strangest thing in one of the higher standard cabins in the wreck of the Titanic.

Two skeletons, in a tight, almost lover-like, embrace.

Later analysis would show them both to be male.

_And so the story is finished. :) I hope all of you have enjoyed this story and its characters. I know I have enjoyed speaking to all of you about this story. Please feel free to leave me a review on what you think of this story and this particular ending. I know it's not the ending everyone wants but to be honest, its the most realistic and the thing that always irked me about the movie was its ending so I stayed far from it._

_So once again review and let me know what you guys think. :)_

_Love,_

_hpswst101_


End file.
